Ego Boy
by kelseysamara
Summary: Austin Moon ditched his best friend, Ally Dawson, as soon as seventh grade baseball season came. Ally on the other hand has had no best friend for the past five years. Senior Year. The year where Ally finally speaks to Austin after all this time. Apparently, his damn ego and idiotic friends is the reason why they're not friends anymore. Then the suicide note is found.
1. Chapter 1

Sadly, we all know that idiotic maniac that has an ego higher than the Empire State Building.

Most "ego boys" are either a Mr. Popular or Bad Boy. What a load of bull. Since when did a girl change an Ego Boy's life? Seriously, this isn't some Cinderella story where the guy finally notices you and changes both of your lives. Life doesn't work that way. Rarely, do any of these cheesy "spin the bottle" or "truth or dare" first kisses occur in real life. It's what I hate about most girls. That a Jacob Black or Cameron Dallas will sweep them off their feet. HA! They'll trip you, laugh hysterically, and walk away.

Ego boys, or ego _boy_, in my life is mainly the smart jock. What a shock! It's not the bad boy cliché shit :O! My specific ego boy drives me insane. Mental hospital insane.

Austin Moon. Clear eyes, light-skinned but not that pale that he would burn, instead get a good tan. He's tall, muscular, and quite "flawless". His skin is as soft as silk as most bitchy high school girls would say. Funny thing is, Austin Moon has many flaws. He's the ego boy. Though, he is an extreme nerd. Not everyone knows that. I swear, boys and their _damn_ egos!

Austin Moon is obsessed with Star Wars and Zaliens, hates girls who are teacher pets (mind you, I am one of them) and tries not to 'fan girl' when he talks to his crush. Hilarious how this baseball freak gets flustered over a girl. _Ego boys_.

He was my best friend in middle school. That was before baseball season started. His cheeky grin said a lot; it said that our promises would be kept. Then, March came, along with spring sports. Our fights began.

_"Look Ally, I'm getting sick of your constant nagging. Baseball is with an actual bats and baseballs, not some branches and tennis balls. It's seventh grade; I want to do something worthwhile this year!"_

_"Who the fuck is going to support you? No way in hell will your parents agree with you. We've known each other since Kindergarten, and every time you watch sports, you know what your parents say? Want to know? 'Sports interfere with school, stop wasting your time on selfish players.'"_

_"Stop getting into my family situations. You're supposed to be happy for me, not hyperventilating over one sport during the spring. And for your information, I can manage both. Why are you doubting one of your best friends? Nothing will ever change!"_

What wonderful, wonderful lies.

* * *

><p>Baseball tryouts came that year. He made it. Austin actually made it. I didn't care cause he didn't even bother to tell me. His friends, Trevor and Gavin were talking about it, loudly, in language.<p>

Two weeks later, his first baseball game finally arrived. During those two weeks, Austin and I barely acknowledged each other's existence, but I'm not that best friend to ditch out an important event. Sadly, I was an idiot.

When the game ended, which our team won by an extra 2 runs, you could hear him yelling gleefully. I was going to run up to him, hug him, beg for forgiveness, but instead someone else hugs him.

My worst enemy, Kira Starr._  
><em>

Austin saw me, and he smirked. Kira then kissed him straight on the lips. As soon as I saw that, I ran off.

Funny how the rest of middle school sucked from that point on. By April, we stopped. Everything about our friendship disappeared completely. Five years have passed leading us to senior year.

* * *

><p>Senior year. It's been five years since our last talk, and I am anxious for the first day of school to be over with. Same old people in the same old paper town, fake and flimsy. We have the high school wanna bee's, which are the cheerleaders. Then our annoying, football <em>ego<em> boys; they're full of themselves, expecting some damn scholarship. Jokes on you, when all you idiots are getting are head trauma and a death wish! Finally, we have the mesh of everyone in between.

Ranking underneath the football jocks, are all the other boys who play "manly" sports, not tennis or swimming. _Baseball_, soccer, and basketball. Though, there's ghetto popular, and that's too many branches of ghetto. Weave ghetto to Gucci ghetto. High differences, literally.

So where do I, Ally Dawson, stand? Right beneath the drama club, but before the Tumblr hipsters. I was a normal hipster as they may call it, but I was normal. I did well in school, went to parties every now and then, read various books, drink Starbucks, and have a life. Never in my life was I bullied. Never in my life did I have a bitchy bully. Kira didn't even count as one. She just had to beat me at everything, but nothing severe as sending death threats. It was who could top the other and that's been since sixth grade. She was a Drama member, so that counted her ranking higher than me. Beating me like _always_.

As the day drags along, very many people say hi to me. I smile and wave back. _They're all expecting a coupon for Free Starbucks right before Winter Break, you idiot._ I chuckle and stare at the ground while I walk. Right before, I bump into a tall stranger.

"I am so so-," I stop dead in my tracks. It's _Austin Moon_.

His hair swoops into his face, and grins. "Fine fine. No need to apologize. After all, if you leave a bruise, I can leave a hickey," he winks.

What did I tell you? _Ego _boys.

"Look Austin, I want no trouble. It's been peaceful for me. Thank you very much for giving me _five_ boring years of my life without a best friend. Thank you _so_ very much!" I grit my teeth and muster up the most fake smile in history.

He scratches the back of his neck. That signature move of his meant he was nervous. "Look Ally, we went our separate ways, so I have to ask you one question."

Austin pauses and sighs.

"Will you-," he scratches the back of his neck once _again_, and carries on, "-not mention anything from our past friendship to anybody? The guys on my team would laugh at me for hanging out with you. I mean you're average, and I'm the baseball star of the entire school."

That son of a _bitch! _(No offense to his mother) He dares to say that to my face, after I practically went on five years of my damn life without having someone to confide in?! Anger boils my blood; I can sense I would cut this bastard if it weren't on school grounds.

"Thanks so much Ally," he says. Austin pats me on my back and walks off.

I kick a big rock over in frustration.

That's when I found the first note.

_Date: September 11th._  
><em>Next Note: T.K.A.M; 6 Days, After 1800 first's minute.<em>

_You found the first note in my suicide story. Sadly, I'm not dead, yet. I kind of want to know if someone cares and will actually take the time to read my life story. Please try and get to the location before anyone else does. And please don't tell anybody about this note. My friends will freak over and start pampering me, and ugh- it'd be horrible._

_It's funny. That these things that drive us insane, is what leads us to insane things. Take me for example. A blade had danced on my wrist for the past three years of my life. There would be months that I wouldn't pick one up. Then, I would break in the middle of the day, and let it glide with no problem, and see tears surrounding my mistake. I tried to stop this nasty habit so many times, that I'd just flush my blade down the toilet. Sadly, every time I did, the secret stash of extra blades under my bed would be one less than the last time._ _Sometimes sad events happen. What's sad equals bad. Bad thoughts which includes suicidal thoughts. He died of an epileptic seizure last summer (a month and a half ago). He told me to go get him some coffee from the kitchen. Vanilla biscuit, his favorite. I go downstairs when I hear a big THUMP_ _upstairs. I come running in to find him taking a full on seizure. His breathing becomes uneven and he can't stop shaking. The closest phone to me is two rooms over. My cell was charging and his phone was water damaged. My feet weren't moving fast enough, and I managed to trip on the rug to grab my cell. I dial and rush back in to the room. Where in the world was his medications at? The operator comes on and the only words to manage to get out of my throat, "Epileptic seizure, I have no idea where the medication is at. Age 19." That's when he stops from his seizure. He jerks suddenly. Everything seems to dim down on me. He's _gone. _I hear myself shouting and screaming, and the medics are pulling me back. I know it myself, that I will never see his goofy grin or his high-pitched girly scream, or him throwing pillows at me while playing video games. No more midnight Taco Bell drives. No more everything._

_That's basically what went on with my summer. I avoided everyone and locked myself in my room, eating all the ice cream my mom bought. Though, senior year might change me. I can begin myself over again. Maybe._

_There are memories, that time does not erase, Clarissa. - Brother Zachariah from The Mortal Instruments: City of Lost Souls_

I started crying. Not only was it written a day ago, but I read a real person's life, and what's worse is the quote is right. Time may heal all wounds, but it will never erase memories.

* * *

><p><strong>Hi guys! Okay, so I'm also a Wattpad writer! Same username, and similarly, same story. The thing is- Ego Boy on here and Wattpad are different because Audrey and Ally and other characters affect the story differently. Ally cares for singing and music, while Audrey is completely different. IF you decide to read my Wattpad Ego Boy as well, it won't spoil this story. Same idea- just different events (ish) . may be similar for the first two to five chapters, then the plots go differently/ Enjoy (:**

**review/read/comment (: - Kelsey**


	2. Chapter 2

**_10 or more reviews for this? there's a surprise at the end of the chapter that could get you a shoutout! ^_^_**

* * *

><p><em>BEEP BEEP BEEP!<em>

I slam the off button on my alarm clock. My eyes are still groggy being accustomed to the light intensity of my room. The time read 6:39, which makes me jump out of bed. _Shit, shit, shit. Bus comes in six minutes_.

My eyes scan through my closet and toss the quickest and most colorful shirt I could find. No breakfast was prepared. _Thanks Dad_. And my backpack swings over my back as I rush to the bus stop. That's when I see the bus pass the corner and off into the neighborhood.

_It's a fifteen minute walk to school, class starts at 7 AM, and you have to go to your locker, which is 5 minutes farther than your first class_. Praise the Lord for putting my locker on like opposite side of the building where none of my classes are. Note my sarcasm. **-**.**-**

A black and gold, shiny Harley motorcycle comes gliding down the street and stops. The rider has ripped jeans, black leather jacket, and shining black helmet. His muffler makes the biggest noise ever; therefore, I keep walking. There is no time to lose. Until, the rider yells out my name. My last name.

"Dawson!"

Feet are glued to the ground. I cannot speak back. Motorcycles scare the living daylights out of me. No way in hell would I ride a damned killing vehicle.

"Ally," the male voice calls out again. Yet, I can't bear to move. _Resist, Dawson. The guy will probably rape you and ditch you in an alley way and then tie you up in a body bag and throw you into the ocean and get a look a like and pose as you and oh my god, run bitch. RUN!_

Footsteps are heard behind me and there's Austin. He throws me a winning smile. _Don't melt now. _And offers his hand so I can ride with him.

My hand slowly is about join with his, but senses kick in and I draw back instantly. He flinched.

"That killing vehicle is what killed my cousin. I'd rather exploit you and face the consequences than to ride this." I looked disgusted with this beauty of a ride, but deep down inside of me, I cannot and will not dare to ride what killed my favorite cousin.

Austin falters and asks, "Who?"

"The one we grew up with. Dallas."

* * *

><p>After the stubborn asshole made me ride on the damn vehicle, he promised to go no higher than 40 miles per hour. I made it in time for class too, that's when Mr. McNeely <em>[an: anyone get this one? ;D]_ announces we have a new student in the class.

"Please make Carrie feel welcomed!"

The guys whistle as the girl comes in. A blonde coming into Trigonometry? That was a first, but this smart girl, had side bangs, with bright blue eyes. Carrie was actually not a blonde barbie! Though as soon she walks in, a guy barges in right after her making her trip.

"Dez! Apologize to Carrie, it's less than a minute she's been in here, and an injury?!"

He's no idiot. Dez actually stopped in his tracks when Carrie picked herself up. _Love at first trip. _The typical love story. New girl, trouble maker, and the typical movie scene. The ones I hate, so fricking cliché. _[a/n: R5 had to be referenced here xD]_ Dez stammers out an apology and sits in the back of the room. Carrie huffs and sits next to me. In the front.

"Hi I'm Ally, and you made a bold move to sit next to the nerd here," I joked. She gives a sly grin and asks for the notes.

"Well lookie here, I bet you were shocked a blonde walked into a high leveled math. I bet you, these sexist pigs in the class are wondering if I know the exact calculation of my ass," her laugh has a nice ring to it, and I instantly know, Carrie and I are going to become close friends.

I was about to say something until she interrupts me, "Have you read T.K.A.M?"

"Excuse me?"

"To Kill a Mockingbird, my older brother left it for our little brother, and he's having such a struggle. Honors English in eighth grade is tough. I haven't read it, I've been home schooled and then sent to private schools, so I'm just asking, so you could come over and help him?"

I hesitate but quickly respond, "Yeah, I'll get it from the library."

* * *

><p>The suicide note is in my hands. There's no possible way Carrie could be the note-writer. She just got here! Though, as it begin to dawn on me, the chances of her writing the notes is a good 33%. She mentions To Kill a Mockingbird, her older brother and how she's been home schooled and went to private schools. Could it mean she was hiding away her depression?<p>

I walk myself to the town library, not bookstore. The library has better service of Starbucks. Plus the bookstore is in a creepy part of town. I am _not_ getting raped today or ever.

"Hey Als, want the usual?" The waitress named Trish asks.

Her dark ebony hair streaks grey while her violet-almost-brown eyes crinkle and she gives a beautiful smile. Trish avoided the most of society because of the beauty of her irises and her oddities. Instead of I answering, she hands me my typical Double Chocolate-ly Chip Mocha.

Everything was at peace until we hear people arguing. More specifically Carrie and Austin as I can tell by their voices.

"Please it's just one date! Do you know I have a certain list to ask, and you popped all the way to the top?"

"You disgusting asshole! Out of the 230 students here, you choose me? A fucking new blonde girl, there are other girls in the world you know!"

He groans and continues on, "The varsity baseball team has 30 guys, they got dates or have their girlfriends and or possible boyfriends going with them. Plus out of the senior year, half are guys, so basically an estimate of 115 girls are left. I bet you 50 of them do NOT like me. another 50 I cannot ask either cause they're with somebody from the team or I don't like them. That leaves 15 left either single or are most likely dating other people. Rough estimates, don't take my words for granted. My guess is that it's either you or this other girl. And I'm hoping for you to say yes."

They walk towards Starbucks, but I quickly hide behind the bookcases. With their arguments, it's a Starbucks bitch out. Matters turn worse when Austin attempts to order Carrie a drink.

"Yeah, we'll have two tall green tea-"

She whips her head around amazingly fast. "HELL NO! That shit is nasty as fuck."

That begins the bickering again.

"Austin, insults never lead to proper friendships or relationships. Why don't you ask that other girl? It's my first couple days here and some asshole is trying to get into my pants."

His hand goes to the back of his neck and scratches it, but Austin hesitates before speaking, "Carrie, it's Ally who is the other girl I could ask. I'm not asking her. Sure she's more than average pretty, but that past is staying in the past. We have a rough history with each other."

Luckily, they head out of Starbucks in the library, talking about me. Then they leave the premises.

I rush up to the woman at the check-out counter and ask for To Kill a Mockingbird.

"Sorry Ally, it was checked out earlier today. Two weeks for its return. I'll tell Trish to text you when it comes back in. Mkay?" She smiles sweetly as I nod and thanking her.

* * *

><p>"DEZ!" My voice echoes down the hallways as I search for this incoherent buttface. Mind you, his face does not look like a butt, more like a fruit which I will mash to pulp.<p>

"DEZ WADE, I HAVE A RIDDLE FOR YOU!" I yell out to the damned bastard. He's a logical thinker meaning he will definitely help me think who could be the note writer.

I hear footsteps behind me and Dez appears from behind the lockers.

He grins, "You called my fair lady? And in return, I owe payment," Dez wiggles his eyebrows when he says that.

"Gross! Well, a favor in return of a favor?" I ask.

Dez ponders then replies, "Isn't that helping each other? Favors shouldn't be returned. Though, you could help me get Carrie to go out with me, not as a favor, but offering your help."

There's something fishy about Dez's thoughts. Sure the whole _love at first trip_ was the possible reasoning but the issue is, why Carrie? It's been two days and Dez already wants to go out with her. Guys are chasing after her more than they chase the cheerleaders. You have a smart, pretty, and thin blonde in school, guys are placing bets who she'll go out with. What makes matters worse is that she could be the possible suicide note writer. Though, I bring my hand out so I can agree with Dez. I stutter out my need of a helper, "I- I'm trying to f-figure out who's this possible note writer."

I hand him the suicide note and his face pales.

"This isn't funny; please tell me this is a joke."

Sadly, I shake my head, tears rolling down my face.

"The agreement is made. We're gonna save this girl or guy's life."

* * *

><p>The next day rolls on. Luckily, there was a substitute in trig today and was oblivious to the surroundings. Oh how I love Asian subs. Then, today in lunch, Carrie and I sat next to each other discussing the latest details of Avril Lavigne and Kesha. Praise the Lord for her having amazing music tastes. We discussed the details of how people tend to forget that Kesha isn't a burn out wild party thrower, but she actually has a heart. Like have you heard her song <em>Past Lives<em>? A-MAZING! She hands me her number and I'll text her when I get the copy of the To Kill a Mockingbird.

The bell rings and it's time to go. That is, until I'm stopped by a random guy. That guy's name? Austin Moon. _Ugh._

"Ally, do me a favor?" He attempts to grab my wrist, give me his signature smile, and shows off his blue-green eyes. I scoff and aim to walk farther off without his ass chasing after me like a dog pursuing a fat squirrel. That bastard doesn't take the hint and actually grabs my hand instead. It looks like we're holding hands and I feel like tossing my cookies. _Damnit, let go you _fucking _asshole._

Austin hasn't met the really pissy side of me. For the past two years, I sat next to a near-psychopath in Honors English literature, and that brought a notorious side of me. Plus that psychopath introduced me to several new ways to murder somebody; I was only aware of stabbing and shooting but not anymore. That kid moved over the summer so I'm pretty sad. He was my crush at one point, but feelings were NOT reciprocated. Oh well. Plus I almost broke a guy's wrist cause he touched my shoulder. So when a douchebag who clearly stated to stay clear out of his way asks me a favor, which I already can guess what it was from yesterday's overhearance (is that even a word?!), it was obvious that I was going to flip shit. *

"Can you forget what I said about the whole seventh grade thing. You know how I am, stupid as always," he laughs it off like it was a joke he cracked. Well jokes on you Austin, I'm not laughing.

His laughter dies out when a vexed look is given to him. "Let me make myself clear, Moon. You ditched me for a sport. A sport that could be anything but running around in a square, not a diamond. You ditched your best friend for popularity. You never liked the limelight. You laughed along with your best friend about how stupid popularity was. You didn't bother to tell me you even made the team! You clearly saw me at your game. You decided to ignore me. You then decided to stop talking to me. You know very well that I do not like being the first one to talk to. You may think I'm being a complete arrogant bitch for being selfish and absorbed, but you are exactly what I described. Pleasing your own teammates who you haven't known longer than you have with me. You can shove every damned thing you wanted to ever say to me in the past five years up your non-existent ass."

Austin stands there super perplexed when I finish my rant. And finally he does the most insane thing that could ever happen.

* * *

><p><strong>CLiFFHANGER! I hope you guys could guess what it might be. ;D I will shout out the first person who does!<br>**

**Many of you may wonder why I put Trish as an older person, not a companion of Ally, reason being is because keep in mind, Ally hasn't had a best friend for 5 years, and Trish and her were friends from before (in the TV show). I want to change it up a bit, because if her and Trish were the same age, Trish would've beaten Austin up. Hence, why she's older. **

Mr. McNeely - The Most Popular Girls in School, it's Barbies on youtube and it's HILARIOUS. Mr. McNeely only appears in Season 3 voiced by Tyler Oakley. xD

**So either vote, comment, rate, favorite, follow (or whatever Fanfiction does that Wattpad doesn't) and have an amazing day! - Kelsey**

**_* = This is somewhat based off my life. I did have a crush on a guy who I first hated. I had to sit next to him for 4 months.. Plus I did almost break a guy's wrist. I'm a violent person (: loljkjk_**


	3. Chapter 3

**SEASON THREE FINALE OF AUSTIN AND ALLY. CAN WE JUST- I HAVE NO WORDS, JUST FANGIRL SQUEALS AND FEELS.**

* * *

><p>"Could you write a song for me?" He asks without a moment's pause.<p>

I am dumbfounded by his response. No one- and I seriously mean no one has heard of me writing creatively for years now. I was the one to apply to creative writing contests, coffee houses where people would perform poems, and my song-writing. Oh dear, that notebook has been collecting dust. Nothing is creatively open for me anymore. The fact that Austin asks me this- breaks my heart.

"Ally, this is seriously needed. See, the guys need-,"

My head turns to the side, making sure Austin doesn't see the tears streaks stain my cheeks. The hair I tried to keep out of my face falls and it perfectly disguises the emotions I'm trying so damn hard to hide. I refuse to listen any longer. This boy broke me, my love for music, my trust, everything. Who now is to expect me to write a song for him? I try to walk away, but his hand is holding mine refusing to pry off. _Fucking dammit_.

Austin attempts again to speak, but I'm looking away. He's exasperated with me, like damn he shouldn't! Who was the one who had to pick herself up from the floor since our friendship went down in flames? Who was the one who almost went through a horrible depression but rejected those horrific thoughts? Who was the one who carried on for five fucking years? I was. God dammit! People who struggle for the worse need more credit. Life is a journey and the way I handled it wasn't the best; I got through it though. The idea that he's getting annoyed with me is completely stupid. I, a stupid human, am giving too many chances, and that's what I hate about myself. He broke me and here it is, this idiot trying to mend me. Austin notices my silence. With that, he finds the right words to stay.

His hand goes to the back of a neck, Austin's ultimate sign of nervousness, and begins, "A favor in return of a favor? Please hear me out, even after your rant," he stops for my approving nod, but all I do is give him a blank face. No emotion. Austin just sighs, but continues, "I'm sorry about the loss of Dallas. I should've been there for you. No, we only acknowledge each other at the funeral, merely. I should've talked to you, consoled you, like the best friends we are. I know I chose popularity over you, but that was middle school; I think you should get over i-"

I slap him across his face. Hard.

"No. I'm no longer hearing you out. I'm not gonna just _get over it_. You're not getting a song. Those chances... you blew them. Just be lucky I let you talk, but nope. _Should_. You _could've_, but you didn't. Just stop. Let me finish senior year, alone again. Austin, stop."

He let go of my hand and watched me walk away. Thank God, he didn't see the tears running down my face.

* * *

><p>You know that moment where you want to kill everybody in given sight? Yup, that's my exact mood today. My favorite shirt was ripped to shreds by the drying machine. The rest of my shirts were still in the wash. Only thing I could wear today (that was still appropriate for autumn) was some weird lightweight pastel jean jacket. What the hell was I'm supposed to use as my bottoms? Leggings? I like patterned leggings not plain black ones. At least these leggings didn't show the outline of your underwear. Praise The Lord!<p>

Fridays were good days for me. Though, today was a completely different story. Like all the people were avoiding me, especially Carrie. Her face was very skeptic when she saw me, and saw straight forward in all of math. Dez didn't appear in school today which made me really sad. Nothing felt right.

Lunch was even worse. Some idiot spilled his food on me, leaving a nasty sauce spot on my jean jacket thing. Why did the lunch have to serve lasagna today? Tomato sauce almost never comes out! Obviously, the cafeteria bursts out into laughter. _Great! More public humiliation._

I stood up on a table, "Just hope you idiots are aware of something, laughing at people who fall isn't fucking funny, neither at someone's misfortune.. If it was you, you wouldn't want people to laugh at you. So knock it off."

Giggles were heard, but all I did was leave the stupid lunch room. Why I didn't get an out to lunch today? I could've avoided this whole mess. Another girl walks into the bathroom as I am cleaning up. Suddenly the room is intoxicating with vanilla perfume and her squeaks. Who else could it have been besides _Kira Starr_.

"Oh my!" Kira drops her clutch bag and tube of lipstick. "Oh my god, what happened? These incidents never happen unless you pissed off the top of the social pyramid." I say nothing and it finally dawns on her, "Oh honey, what did you do?"

"Not much, just told off and slapped Mr. Baseball Star."

Her gasp makes her drop her clutch purse again, "Ally! You do know I broke up with Austin, even though he says he did, right? I got food smacked into my face for a whole straight week! Luckily we came to agreement to say he was the one who broke up with me, and that stopped. Whatever you said or did to piss him off, you got to fix it!"

"It's not that easy Kira, he asked me for something I haven't done since middle school, and it's never going to work. Plus I don't have any lunches with him on A,B,D, or E days, so I probably won't make an agreement with him either until Monday," I sighed loudly.

Kira inspects my outfit for a bit while I'm washing out my hair as well. I couldn't even put perfume on unless I wanted to combine the smell of garlic and spices with french vanilla. Then. she smiles for a bit. Usually, from what I've seen, smiles lead to devious ideas. She probably doesn't know that I dislike her a _lot_, but whatever it could be, nothing could go wrong, right?

Her olive skin reflected her perfect, straight, white teeth to most likely blind me, "Ally, here's my number. We are going to be leaving at nine, but I'm gonna be there at eight. We are going to attend a party where all the boys' jaws will _drop_."

* * *

><p><em>From: Kira<br>__I call dibs on doing your makeup! Straighten your hair, and I will straighten the rest even more.  
><em>_Sent 7:36 PM_

Raiding closets aren't fun. Most of my dresses are way too fancy or casual or even way out of the weather. I was going to give up on outfits until I found some weird print romper that still had a tag attached. Weird lined rectangles, kind of like shattered glass, colored black and white that dipped into the cleavage area, with a diamond shaped necklace attached as well. Strange how I've never seen it, but I put it on instantly. _Not bad, just fix the situation of your hair! _

I hate flat ironing my hair because somehow, someway, I always burn some part of skin with it. Curse the pain of beauty. Luckily, Kira is finally here with her makeup kit. _Tell me again brain why I'm letting her do this? Didn't we agree that we disliked her, thus being my worst enemy?_ My subconscious tells my current conscience to shut up. _Oh wonderful, I'm talking to myself like a crazy person. _

"Let's start with your makeup. I have a spectacular idea for your skin tone! By the way, nice choice of outfit, it accents my red top _perfectly_ while making yours pop!"

I internally groan knowing that my brain won't shut up about this later. Heres goes nothing

* * *

><p>The sound of the beat is pulsing through the air as I sit in the car. Butterflies panic in my stomach even though I've been to parties before. All I'm expecting tonight is some idiot barfing his brains out all over my outfit.<p>

"We're here! Link arms, show stopping everybody. I promise!" Kira squeals like it's her first party. Though, I've seen her at the other parties before, grinding like there is no tomorrow.

_Flowers in her hair, she don't care._

The lyrics of Katy Perry's International Smile is pounding through the walls, ready to escape its prison and into the night.

_Peach-pink lips, yeah, everybody stares  
><em>_You think you've seen her in a magazine_

The next two lines are being sung as the door _whooshes _open, people stopped what they were doing.

My eyes only land on one person who's mouth stopped in mid-sentence. _Austin Moon._ I knew he was staring at me because Kira ran off to talk to her new boyfriend, Elliot. He was taking a double-take, I know it.

_Yeah, she's so in demand._

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys! 10 reviews for the next chapter, and if I get over 15 reviews, I might include a bonus scene on what Austin thought when Ally entered the party. Oh and <em>kudos<em>, for Katy Perry's song! I love that one from her Prism album :3  
><strong>**To see Ally's party outfit, type into Google: Laura Marano Cliche Magazine, it was a really nice outfit/photoshoot!  
><strong>**Besides that, hope you have a good 2015!**

kisses and hugs**,** _kelsey ^.^_


End file.
